Nero
Nero was a camper on Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Crazy Cobalions. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as a member of the Lusty Lucarios, but was later moved to the Charging Charizards. He was seen with the original contestants on a Wailord in the first episode of Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island, and he had a cameo appearance in Going Up!, along with Vile. He returned as a contestant for Total Pokémon: All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Victinis. Total Pokémon Island Nero was first introduced, along with the other contestants, in Introductions, when he was still a Zorua. He arrived in the group containing Flynn, Leon, and Volante. He was highly sarcastic when Mew and Victini greeted them, muttering "Stupid." When Frosty was chased by M.P.S., Laxish, and Liksur, it is assumed that he laughed with the other contestants. In Everybody Hates Cliff, he was placed on the Crazy Cobalions team. Once in the cabin, he and the others were agitated by Skore's nonstop screaming. But when he had calmed down, after being reassured he would see Piff again, Nero, while eating cookies, mentioned that he wouldn't if he got voted off, causing Skore to begin screaming again, thus earning Nero hatred from his fellow campers. At the top of the cliff, after Mew and Victini revealed the challenge, it can be assumed that he was terrified like everyone else. After Smash, Piff, and Skore jumped, he joined the group of others and landed in the medium one. After they lost the challenge, Nero suggested that they vote off Skore, due to his constant crying. He and Piff had an argument and he soon found himself on the chopping block that night at the campfire with Volante. He was the first one eliminated. He was mentioned briefly in the next chapter, Smash mentioning that it was much calmer without him. Nero's next appearance was when he returned in Statues Suck!, when Mew and Victini brought him and Vile back, no doubt to cause trouble and spice up the ratings. Many of the Cobalions muttered, "Crap," when he showed up as a fully evolved Zoroark. While building the Cobalion statue with his teammates, Nero worked on the legs along with Leon and Titan. During a brief confessional, Nero started to say something before it cut off: "I'm glad I'm back, and since I'm evolved now, I'm literally going to-". When Vile slashed the head of the statue, its assumed that he screamed the "F-word" along with the rest of his team. He and the other campers then had to hike back to the camp after Mew and Victini ditched them in the cold. He most likely voted for Vile and he shouted happily with his team as she was taken away in a straightjacket by a Machoke. In The Awakened , Nero is first seen thinking about who would be good alliance members. He rules out everyone but Jesse, Volante, and Phill, as they weren't leaders, idiots, insane, or had girlfriends. At 4 A.M. Nero was woken up along with everyone else and participated in running around the island three times. After Cano realized they could use moves and used Flame Charge, Nero joined in the free-for-all fight to the mess hall. Like everyone else, he was extremely tired from the running and lack of sleep. He was very stunned when the buffet table was revealed and, after thirty mintues of eating with everyone else, he was very pissed out to learn that the real challenge was only just starting, the Awake-A-Thon, as for the fact that the food was spiked with sleeping pills. Once the challenge was underway and a few of the campers fell, he went up to Jesse, Volante, and Phill, asking them to meet him after the challenge, unaware that Hope was watching him. It can be assumed that Nero was one of the many campers who passed out during the Jigglypuff's song, where he stayed alseep until Kai won the challenge for the Keldeos. At the campfire, he was one of the two members on the chopping block, the other being Liksur. Nero was only saved due to the fact that Liksur was the first to fall asleep. After the campfire, he met up with Jesse, Volante, and Phill at the campgrounds, revealing that he wanted to create an allaince with them. They agreed, not knowing that Hope was stalking them in the bushes with a passed out Smash. In It's Torture Time, Nero and his alliance were talking away from their team. Nero convinced them to vote off someone that no one would suspect. Nero suggested Lila, as she was too popular and nice, much to Jesse's confusion, revealing that he had a crush on Lila. Nero told him to stop talking to her, or else Jesse was going to be voted off, much to Volante's and Phill's unease. They were present at the campgrounds where Mew and Victini explained the challenge. Nero was one of the remaining contestants for the Cobalions who was able to suffer through the Nyan Cat video. He and the boys were kind of pleased at the next video of two lesbians "doing it", that is until it got...wrong. Nero was one of the few people left to stomach the video. During the final one, he started to scream at the image that made him want to cover "himself" and he joined in the stampede out the door. He was scarred for life and passed out, but when he got out of there, he was forced to go back in. However, for a chance for immunity, he was then made to watch yaoi with the other guys. He managed to watch for five minutes, as nothing bad had happened yet, before the two men in the video started to engage in "relations" that would not be detailed. He ran out with everyone else shortly after and was a little ticked to learn that Lila had invincibility, meaning he couldn't vote her off the next time he had the chance. He and his alliance settled on Vina, as she was too smart, and she was eliminated. In Pokemon's Got Talent, Nero and his team were suffering from Skore's breakdown, as he kept singing the Nyan Cat song. When Mew and Victini announced the challenge, its unknown what his reaction to it was and he didn't offer himself for the challenge. He was one of the many contestants who screamed angrily when it was announced that Vile was back and they couldn't vote her off for 5 episodes. He watched all the performances and was very confused when all the girls were in a trance after Cano's singing. He was prepared to vote off Vina until Mew revealed the only those who competed were up for elimination, causing him to curse in his mind. He and his alliance met up to vote off a camper, and were trying to choose between Clash and Ded, as Lila had the immunity pass. Nero realized that Jesse was gone, unaware that he was "busy" with Lila at the moment. He and the others decided to vote out Clash, as they'd need Ded in future challenges. Nero was very ticked off when Lila chose to save her immunity and she wasn't voted off, possibly due to her stellar performance. Clash was kicked off at the end of the episode, just as Nero's alliance had planned. In Don't Ask Questions, Just Answer!, Nero was once again being agitated by Skore's singing the Nyan Cat song. When Egridos started to break the forth wall, again, Nero told him to shut the hell up. After seeing that Egridos's Pokedex was real after all, he and the others went to sleep. It can be assumed that he was very ticked off to have to do a Quiz Show challenge based off of Egridos's Pokedex. After scanning himself, Nero watched the three quizing rounds. After they lost due to Vile f***ing with the challenge, Nero was pleased that they could now vote off Vina. But they changed their votes to Cramad, as she didn't talk much or do anything in the challenges. Nero and his alliance were successful as Cramad left, after a long make-out session with Titan. In White Wetting, Nero and his team were having yet another meeting to decide on who to vote off at 1 A.M. much to Volante's and Phill's anger, as they were very tired. They decided to make a list of people before thye went back to bed. At the mess hall, Nero and everyone else were suspicious when Mew gave them another buffet, thinking it was another Awake-A-Thon. Mew lied and said it was for making it so far, so everyone just started to eat, as they didn't know when theyd get real food. Turns out though that, after Mew keft with Victini, all the doors were locked and they couldn't dig out when they all REALLY had to go to the bathroom. Mew then revealed that, due to lacck of good ideas, the campers now had to suffer through a challenge designed to see which camper could hold in their piss for the longest. They then broke off into groups based on gender. When Egridos started to break the fourth wall once more, Nero threatened to use his coffin as a bathroom, causing him to shut up. Soon, Nero couldn't take it and left to piss in the sink, eliminating him from the contest. After the last guy went, Mew appeared to announce that the Keldeo had won, again, and to open the door, as it had been unlocked since the challenge started. Back in the woods, Nero revealed to his alliance that Reta had made a hot guy list that he had seen when he transforme into one fo the girls to spy, much to Phill's disturbance. They then went to tell the team where Reta had placed them on her list, much to some guys' anger and shock. Then Nero revealed that Rapid occupied the number one slot, much to their shock, thus ensuring that Reta was on the next boat to Loserdom. In Survival of the Fittest, Nero and his teammates learned they had been dropped of in the woods, as were the other team, to survive the night. Vile then ordered him, Leon, Ded, Vina, Laxish, and one other labled "hunting bug" (can't figure it out at the moment, will fix it later) to go get food. Nero was ticked off and asked her what she'd be doing, her answer she'd supervise a.k.a. sit around and wait for everyone to come back. Nero and company returned with a lot of food hours later, no doubt due to the fat that Laxish was sent with them. Next morning, while running to camp, the Cobalions were in last place when an Ursaring came out of nowhere and fired a Hyper Beam at them, making them land in the camp before the Keldeos, giving them the first victory since Vile joined. In Scavenger Hunt 2: Talkin' 'Bout Evolution, Nero was assigned to find a Lucky Punch during the scavenger hunt. He, Phill, Striker, Skore, Piff, and Dhaunt were put in a group to find their items. Nero told them where to find their items before he went of to the bathroom for his Lucky Punch. The Cobalions lost due to Vile not getting her item and Titan was voted out that night. Nero's alliance met again, confused that Titan had booted off, they had tried to get out Hope. In An Egghausting Challenge, Nero's alliance were trying to figure out who to vote for now. Nero suggested Vile, but then rememvered that she'd pobably switch the votes again when Jesse arrived late, again. When asked by Nero, Jesse replied he was "busy with stuff" when he had been busy in the bushes with Lila. Nero asked when he was done with this "stuff" and Jesse said never, leaving the alliance. Angry at Phill's and Volante's reactions, Nero was angrily asking what they meant. Nero told Jesse he wouldn't make it far without them as he left. After being told to find Eggs by the host, he and his team spilt up, after Skore beat the crap out of Vile when she said they shouldn't split up, his alliance with Hope and Smash. The group found a tree and Smash ran into it, dropping down an Exeggcute while Nero told him to hit the tree again. He and everyone else were angry when it turned out that Mew and Victini had simply hid the Eggs in an egg carton and was stunned like everyone else when Mew said that the newly hatched Tokepi and Wynaut were the new teammates. The Cobalions were busy playing with Sonan when Hope revealed that Nero had an alliance that included Phill and Volante. They got glares when Nero said Jesse was in it too while Jesse countered that he was ''but had quit. Hope's alliance was revealed by Smash as well before Victini burst through the door to announce it was time to vote. At the campfire, Nero's head was on the chopping block again, this time with fellow alliance member Phill, when it turned out Phill had been kicked out since he had been on the alliance and was no longer considered useful. In Battle Brawls, Volante and Smash had quit their alliances and were once again back with the team when Hope and Nero showed up.Nero said he'd defeat them all, since he was the master of illusions and Skore was dissing him before he was cut off by an ancouncement to meet at the stadium, leading them all to be confused. Mew revealed the they were having a battle tournament with the opposing team picking the players. Vile said Spike, Sparky, and M.P.S. nad its unknown if Nero felt any resentment in attacking a newborn. After Vile's defeat against the newly evolved Sparky, its possible he shared in his teammates happiness at Vile's burning. Nero was in charge of telling Skore what moves to use and told him to use Pin Missle against Spike, who dodged happily. Then Nero said Bug Bute, but Skore couldn't catch Spike. After the Keldos won, Nero recieved his Poffin before Vina was voted off, much to even Vicini's confusion. In the woods, its revealed that Nero, Vile, and Hope had teamed up to vote out Vina and to become the last three standing. In Hide and Shriek Vile is once again dissing her team before she met with Nero and Hope in the woods. Vile mentioned they might have a problem, as Hope was the only one on the alliance who hadn't evolved, making her the weakest link. Since she needed high happiness to evolve, Nero groaned before he went over and kissed her on the lips, causing her to evolve into a Lopunny. The two didn't break from the kiss until Vile coughed, leading them to blush. Hope mentioned that it worked while Nero wrapped her in his arms and the two basically tuned out Vile's talking before the two began to make out, again, much to Vile's annoyance. In the confessionals, Nero says, "God, Hope is so sexy now. I'll probably end up going out with her, but I don't give a f***." Back at the docks, Victini reveals that today is a Hide N' Seek challenge, but their going to be hunted by a Hariyama named Zahku with a paintball gun. Nero, Hope, and Vile hid in Mew's trailer and Vile remarked that they wouldn't be found since no one searched the trailers. She turned around to find that Hope and Nero were busy having sex on Mew's bed, much to her happiness, as she couldn't wait for Mew to find his "surprise". After a while, Vile said it was time to head back to the base while Hope begged, between pants, for ten more mintues as they continued their "session". The trio managed to get to the base and get invincibility. Vile turned around to find that Nero and Hope were making out AGAIN, while everyone watched, several contestants commenting that it was pretty hot. However, since they were the only three to get invincibility and the other team had 11 campers, the Keldeos won yet again. That night was an interesting vote, as it wasn't really anyone's fault, but Leon got out, possibly due to his pranks. Later, in the woods, the trio were trying to figure out who to vote out next. Nero suggested Volante and Hope agreed, since he had betrayed her "sexy fox." Vile commented that they made and interesting choice when the two proceded to make out once more making Vile grimace at her big mouth.' ''' Total Pokémon Action Trivia *Nero has a younger sister. **Her names Rinny and she's a Eevee. Nero mentioned that his biggest fear was that he'd lose her. *He has a soft side that hardly comes out, it only comes around near Rinny or someone he really loves. *Nero is one of the few guys on Total Pokémon to have more than one girl attracted to him. He was in a relationship with Hope, and he is currently dating Vile. The others are Shade, Jesse, Striker, Dew, Hex, Mason, and Jason. *He has an obsession with cookies. Teams Elimination Category:Characters Category:Crazy Cobalions Category:Lusty Lucarios Category:Charging Charizards